Some vehicles including components, like doors, that are connected a body of the vehicle by hinge. The component may be removed from the vehicle by removing a hinge pin from the hinge, and reconnected to the vehicle by replacing and securing the hinge pin in the hinge. To avoid unintended disconnection of the component from the vehicle, the hinge pin may be threaded and coupled to a nut of conventional construction and having a circumferentially continuous sidewall defining a threaded cylindrical cavity in which the threaded portion of the pin is received. Variations or tolerances within a production run of parts may cause issues with reliable reinstallation of the vehicle component on the hinge. For example, if the threaded portion of the pin is longer than the nut cavity in which the threaded portion is received, or if the nut or pin is overly torqued during installation, the nut or threaded pin portion may be damaged or broken.